Queen Mermaid
Laura the Queen Mermaid, as her title suggests, is the queen of all mermaids, and the mother of El. Though she remains unnamed until Chapter 3, her existence is foreshadowed twice in Chapter 1. Biography Past Hundreds of years ago, Laura fell in love with a man named Alan who was mortally wounded by sharks and used her own blood, which has healing properties, to save him. However, Alan's wounds were too great, so Laura lived with him and fed him her blood every day, even though Port Natalia originally hated monsters. Unfortunately, Laura was found out and was sentenced to death. She requested her execution to be by skewering, the bloodiest method possible, so Alan could take all of her blood. Alan learned this through a letter she sent him; unable to bear such thought and not wanting his lover to suffer anymore, he had committed suicide by drinking poison. Laura also came to learn of this and fled back into the water. A storm blew through the town for the next few days, as if summoned by her grief. The humans regretted their actions and wished to repent by accepting mermaids. Due to these events, Laura grew to hate humanity and aligned herself with Black Alice. However, she was also conflicted over her beliefs. In recent years, she gave birth to a daughter, El, using Alan's semen stored in her body. Chapter 1 As Luka takes on Meia's quest, he hears about Laura in the Mermaid Pub of Port Natalia, whose history is said to be a famous mermaid story passed on for generations and the reason why Port Natalia came to accept mermaids. Luka also discovers a Mermaid Pub in Sabasa Castle on his first arrival and learns from a mermaid bartender that the Queen Mermaid hates humans for an unknown reason even she does not know of. Chapter 3 Queen Mermaid leads the assault against Port Natalia and Luka and Alice discover that the legendary Laura is the queen of the mermaids. They try to convince her and her daughter to let go of her hatred towards humanity, but Laura refuses. She fights them, empowered by the artificial spirit Grandine, but is defeated. Shortly after the fight, a nearby warehouse collapses, fatally injuring a young boy. Laura sternly refuses to help, stating that she will let the next generation decide. El then gives the boy some of her blood just as her mother gave to her father long ago. El then apologizes to her mother for giving in to Luka's words; Laura simply pats her daughter's head and leaves back into the water with her. When Goddess Ilias sends a second wave of assault over the world, Laura finally comes to grips with her conflict and returns to Port Natalia to help defend it. One month after Ilias's defeat, Laura lives in the port. Knowing she can't change her misanthropy, she decides not to pass it onto her descendants; rather she'd let them live on their own experience and choices. She also wishes to prevent another tragedy like her's from ever arising again. Luka hopes she'll eventually come around, and likewise Laura expects great things from Luka. Monsterpedia Entry “The Queen Mermaid over all other Mermaids. She wields intense magical ability, and skilled sexual techniques. Ever since losing her lover due to a tragedy, she has hated humans. As other Mermaids have deepened their relationship with humans in recent years, she has only been associating with her own subordinates. However in recent years she has used the stored semen from her lover to give birth to a daughter, leading some to believe she is fluctuating in her beliefs. After being solicited by Black Alice, she affiliated herself with her. With her close subordinates, she attacked Port Natalia. Due to her wounded heart, the insult she inflicts upon those she defeats is severe and harsh.” Attacks Mermaid’s Sucking Mouth: Normal attack that damages thrice. Will trigger facial bukkake on loss. Mermaid’s Squeezing Breasts: Normal attack that damages thrice. Will trigger chest bukkake on loss. Mermaid’s Slimy Stomach: Normal attack that damages thrice. Will trigger belly bukkake on loss. Mermaid’s Chaotic Tail: Normal attack that damages thrice. Will trigger tail bukkake on loss. *Summon Water Spirit: Causes normal attacks to hit five times. Enables Mermaid’s Cleaning Hand. Mermaid’s Cleaning Hand: Triggers Trance status and deals damage. Only used when Grandine is summoned. *Mermaid’s Restraint: Triggers bind status and leads to Mermaid’s Pussy on the next turn. Requires struggling. *Mermaid’s Pussy: Binded attack that instantly leads to either Mermaid’s Tight Pussy or Mermaid’s Vibrating Pussy. Mermaid’s Tight Pussy: Binded attack which leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. Mermaid’s Vibrating Pussy: Binded attack which leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Similar to the previous fights, keep Serene Mind going at all times and immediately Struggle when bound. Her Water Spirit Summon lasts for four turns. Knock her off with Daystar, and have Alice use Omega Blaze to maximize damage. If Luka succumbs, he is used to teach El how Mermaids reproduce. If he loses through Mermaid’s Tight Pussy or Mermaid’s Vibrating Pussy, Luka is continuously raped by her vagina. Regardless, he is kept as a sex slave. Evaluation “Hero Luka… You decided to take a new role as a young girl’s learning toy? How wonderful… I didn’t realize you cared so deeply about the education of this generations’ youth. The Queen Mermaid’s attack power is very high. Without your serene state, you won’t be able to hold out. In addition, she gets even more powerful when she summons her water spirit. Abandon your gung-ho style, and focus on defense in those cases. She is weak to fire, so baking her may be good… But saving the Monster Lord for an emergency heal may be wise, too. In addition, there’s a separate scene for losing as she rapes you. I hope that raises your tension for battle a little higher. Now go, oh learning toy Luka. Kill the Mermaid Queen, and send the rest of the Mermaids into despair.” Gallery Mother and Daughter.jpg|Mother and daughter. Category:Artist: frfr Category:Bosses Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Mermaids Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monsters Category:Multiple Endings Category:Port Natalia Category:Rebelling Monsters Category:Royalty